For many animals or mammals, particularly those which have been domesticated, extremes in climatic conditions can be dangerous. This is, perhaps, most pronounced in areas remote from the equator where the climate may range from extremely hot summer temperatures on the order of 100.degree. F. or higher to winter temperatures on the order of -20.degree. F. or lower. Moreover, in such regions, the climatic conditions may include high winds, heavy rains, deep snows, and hail storms at different times of the year.
Because of the wide range of climatic conditions, it has been a problem for the owner of animals or mammals to provide adequate shelter. For instance, the typical dog house, while adapted to provide a dog with protection from direct exposure to extremes of weather, is usually severely deficient in that it is placed directly on the ground which is frozen and extremely cold in the winter or is supported on a base which allows drafts directly under the floor provided to support the dog which, again, subjects the dog to adverse and potentially dangerous weather conditions. Additionally, the typical dog house has a centered opening which renders it impossible for the dog to escape blowing rain, snow and hail depending upon the direction of the wind.
With all of the drawbacks of a typical dog house, there has also been little or no effort to provide any form of insulation despite periods of low temperatures commonly experienced in much of the country in the winter months. Similarly, efforts to provide natural lighting within the dog house and to take advantage of solar energy have been lacking. Finally, there has been little or no effort to provide a sheltered area for protecting the animal on the ground outside of the dog house particularly during periods of high temperature commonly experienced by nearly all of the country in the summer months.
While overcoming problems of these types, it is also desirable to provide a construction which is aesthetically pleasing and enhances the surrounding environment.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above stated problems and accomplishing the stated objectives.